since i can't shine alone
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tak bisa memancarkan sinar seorang diri. / #OkiKaguWeek - #PasirJingga {day 2/reunion/farewell}


.

* * *

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Romance, Drama ]

 _DLDR_. _OOC. Typo (s). Ficlet (?)_ Klise, _cheesy_ , picisan.

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **since i can't shine alone**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

"Aku membenci orang brengsek."

Setelah bertahun-tahun, hal pertama yang sekonyong-konyong keluar dari mulut Kagura saat melihat seorang Okita Sougo adalah _aku membenci orang brengsek,_ dan yang diajak berbicara tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tatapan heran. Suara Kagura terdengar lebih rendah beberapa desibel (hampir pecah, jika tebakan Sougo benar).

"…lalu?"

Pria itu melirik dari ujung mata.

Kagura meremat fabrik merah yang membalut tubuhnya, "Aku juga benci orang lemah."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku benci _kau_."

Sougo mengangkat alis, sedikit tersinggung, namun di saat yang bersamaan juga heran.

"Setelah semua, ini hal pertama yang keluar dari mulutmu? Kalau kau menganggapku brengsek, bahkan lemah?"

"Aku selalu menganggapmutak tahu diri." Kagura tak repot-repot memandang Sougo. Kelereng _azure_ yang mengimitasi bintang pucat itu hanya ditujukan pada hamparan langit.

"Aku lebih kuat darimu."

"Aku bukan orang lemah. Kau lemah, Sadis. _Dan brengsek_ , benar?"

"Hentikan," Sougo menghela nafas.

"Makanya aku," Kagura berbalik mundur. Satu langkah. Dua langkah ke belakang. Bahunya bergetar dan vibrasi menjejali setiap silabel yang ia tuturkan. "Membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu, Sadis bodoh."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau brengsek."

Sougo menghela nafas (lagi), sadar bahwa Kagura tidak akan mendengarkannya sekeras apapun ia menyangkal.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Demi Tuhan, **aku tahu**." Sougo mulai frustrasi, kali ini menjawab dengan penuh penekanan. "Jangan membuatku gila hanya karena kau kerap mengulangi kata-kata itu seolah kau sedang mengutukiku dengan mantra."

"Kau…" Suara Kagura pecah sungguhan begitu ia berbalik untuk menatap Sougo. Kini ada parau mendekorasi di setiap afirmasi yang ia nyatakan.

Sougo mengangkat alis, nampak tidak terusik sama sekali, kedua tangannya ia lesakkan ke dalam saku.

"Kau menangis? Jelek."

"Aku tidak menangis!" sergah Kagura, lantas buru-buru mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju.

"Dan tindakanmu _sangat_ berlawanan dengan kata-katamu. Tidak kusangka, kau rindu padaku?"

Sougo menyeringai angkuh. Dia maju selangkah dan mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis di depannya. Kagura menahan isak, tak sungkan melemparkan pukulan-pukulan maut pada pemuda yang kini berada sejengkal di depannya.

"Nggak sudi!" teriaknya. "Sadis bego! Lemah! Aku kira kau sudah mati, sialan! Mati saja sana!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenangkan dirimu. _China_ , aku tidak mati," Sougo membawa tangannya untuk menepuk pelan kepala Kagura. Tangan yang hangat, besar, dan kasar—wajar, untuk ukuran _samurai_ sepertinya. "Aku di sini, lihat?"

"Persetan, keparat!" Hampir saja Kagura menepis tangan Sougo, namun ia nyaris tak memiliki kekuatan, entah kenapa. Airmata yang berusaha ia kurung sejak tadi tak lagi ragu meledak keluar.

"Berhenti menangis, kau jelek."

"Kau—setelah semua—kau sadis. Aku membencimu. Aku membencimu, Sadis, dasar lemah. Kau… brengsek, brengsek, brengsek—"

"Iya, iya," potong Sougo. "Aku tahu aku pecundang brengsek yang membuatmu menunggu bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu aku orang brengsek yang membuatmu memasang muka sejelek itu. Aku tahu, jadi berhenti menangis."

Sougo bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis ini selalu berhasil membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata murahan seperti yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin—

Kagura menelan bulat-bulat semua gengsinya dan memeluk Sougo, erat.

—hal itu setara dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Kagura menghirup dalam-dalam aroma metalik jas Shinsengumi yang amat ia rindukan, yang hanya dimiliki oleh Okita Sougo. Diam-diam, Kagura selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan si brengsek ini. Menyelipkan nama Sougo di setiap bait doa yang ia paparkan.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi ia terlalu merindukan orang brengsek ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun. Tiap detik terasa seperti semenit. Tiap menit seperti sejam. Tiap jam seperti sehari. Dan tiap hari seperti selamanya.

"…Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga, gadis _China_ kampungan."

"Kau—mengacaukan semuanya, sialan. Setiap saat. Bahkan ketika kau sedang tidak ada di sini. Kau masih saja mengacak-acak isi kepalaku. Aku benci kau!"

"Tapi kau masih menungguku."

Sougo tersenyum—bukan seringai menyebalkan ataupun senyum sinis yang biasa ia sunggingkan. Ia benar-benar tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, aku membencimu! Jangan seenaknya mengambil konklusi!" Kagura membentak, namun tidak melepaskan Sougo, justru menenggelamkan diri lebih _dan lebih lagi_ ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Hm." Sougo memutar bolamata, lalu menarik Kagura lebih dekat lagi lalu membenamkan wajah di lautan jingga gadis itu. _Perasaan yang terbaik di dunia ini_.

"Aku pulang."

"…ya." Kagura membuang muka.

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang harus kau ucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini?" seringainya.

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Aku sudah mengucapkan bagianku. Giliranmu, bocah tak tahu diri."

"Kau bocah manja," cibir Kagura, disusul dengan gerutuan-gerutuan lainnya yang sengaja ia layangkan untuk membuat Sougo naik pitam.

Meski demikian,

Kagura mengeratkan pelukannya,

" _Selamat datang kembali, Sadis sialan."_

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

* * *

i hate everything i hate everyone bye world #JANGAN

Ah enggak, bercanda. Dan, HA! Literally saya beneran ngebut ngetik sehari selesai dari jam 8 tadi. Makanya jadi kagak jelas ala-ala percakapan sinet india. Maaf ya. Sumpah deh, maafin saya. Judulnya juga kagak nyambung sori.

OOC sekali—kok anak dua ini malah peluk2an bukannya bacok2an. Udahlah ya kali-kali biarin mereka mesra-mesraan kek bosen tau adu bacot mulu :( /BILANG AJA MALES NGEDIT/

Adoh mana gak nyampe detlen lagi. Watdefak men. Telat 20 menit—ini bukan day 2 lagi ini day 3 gimana sih lo yon dasar penyelenggara gak tau malu /cries/ ...sebenernya saya malu mau publish, tapi yaudah deh daripada mengendap di folder laptop /SAMPAH/ :""


End file.
